sean's Graylu Fanfiction Chapter 4
by Graylufanforever
Summary: GRAYLU!


4: Isla de Verona: PART 1

MISSION:

An island south of Magnolia is called Isla de Verona. Isla de Verona is a tropical island famed for its various water parks, water streets and water surroundings. The Island is also famous for being the number one honeymoon destination because everything about the place screams about LOVE.

However, the island was taken over by an evil mage by the name of Escalus. Escalus claimed the beautiful land as his own and drove the people away from their homes. Angry crowds of people tried to fight him, but failed.

As a result, the people of Isla de Verona were forced to relocate outside the island.

OBJECTIVE:

Defeat Escalus and bring the people of Isla de Verona back to their native land.

REWARD:

100, 000 Jewels

Lucy:

Isn't it romantic?

A mission at Isla de Verona… I read it in a travel guide somewhere, that the island is just the most romantic place here in Fiore. I have always dreamed of going there together with my loved one… however…

How come I get to go there with them*?

*them meaning: Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy

Yeah right… we need money, during the last "sleepover" Natsu attacked Gray and then they fought again resulting to the wreckage of my furniture. They said that they would pay for it and buy new ones… however, how come do I have go with them with this mission to pay back their debt to me?

Lucy sighed as she looked at the window. They had taken a train. Going to Isla de Verona, they had to take a train, a vehicle, and then a boat. Natsu wise… His head lay on Erza's lap after he was knocked down unconscious by the famed Titania.

"Must that stupid flaming idiot choose a job wherein the location is favorable to him?" Gray, who sat beside Lucy said "I mean, it's so painful to watch his pathetic face all bloated up like that…"

Lucy took a glance at Natsu, and she must admit that Gray is right. Natsu looked like the most pathetic creature in the planet. She watched Erza give Gray a scary look. She watched her eyes go scanning Gray from head to toe then toe to head. "Where is your outfit? Don't tell me you forgot to wear them…" she asked sternly.

Lucy watched Gray look at himself and realized that she was right. "OH SNAP! MY OUTFIT!" He exclaimed.

Erza's aura became darker as she made her knuckles sound "I thought I have made myself clear…"

And then… seconds later, Gray was already limp like Natsu and that Lucy had to support his head on her lap.

…

"Now we are here," Erza said as she stood on the deck that viewed the ocean and the Isla de Verona on the other side. "All we need is to take a boat in order to reach the other side, now our problem is… we don't have a boat,"

"Let's just swim!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

"No we won't!" Lucy said in objection.

"Fine!" Natsu said as he removed his clothes and began to attempt to dive in the ocean "I'll just swim alone then,"

"I SAID NO SWIMMING!" Lucy exclaimed. When she caught the sight of Gray standing idly on her side; she was surprised when she saw that he finally managed to have clothes. "Where did you get those clothes Gray?"

"There were some free clothe hanging over there…" he said as he pointed to a specific direction in the neighborhood. "It was so kind of the people here to provide clothes though…"

"IDIOT! THAT WAS THE CLOTHESLINE!" Lucy exclaimed even louder.

"I found a boat!" Erza said "But since, nobody is willing to take us, I'm afraid to inform you that we have to row it ourselves…"

…

"You can do it Lucy! You can do it Gray!" Happy exclaimed at the two who rowed the boat.

"Why must it be me?" Lucy almost wailed seeing that her arms are already sore in rowing. "Shouldn't it be Natsu and Gray rowing the boat since they are both guys?"

"Sorry to inform you Lucy, but Natsu passed out" Happy said as he pointed to the seasick Natsu who seemed to be endlessly throwing up on the sea.

"Come to think of it, his mouth even pollutes the ocean…" Gray said thoughtfully "But, it's a good thing Lucy cold replace him…"

"I'm not a Natsu replacement!" Lucy said with her face twisted in fatigue and pain… if only tears can go out naturally… (T.T)

Damn! Couldn't he see that I'm having a hard time here? Ow! My muscles are all sore! Shouldn't Erza be the one rowing the boat since she seems stronger than me?

"Hey Erza, how come you are not rowing?" Gray suddenly said.

"Sorry, but I'm the one giving directions here…" Erza said in full confidence "and… there are only TWO oars,"

Lucy and Gray gulped in fear when she expressed the word TWO.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" The red haired captain said. "We must finish this job as quickly as possible!"

"AYE, AYE CAPITAN!" Lucy, Gray and Happy exclaimed in unison.

(Natsu pukes in the side)

…

"LAND!" Natsu suddenly got off the boat in a dizzy motion and began to kiss the land (or rather fell face first to the sandy beach). If you are wondering who the energetic ones were, it would be Happy and Erza. Meanwhile Gray and Lucy passed out just the same in the boat that Erza


End file.
